Curiosity Killed The Cat
by DragonAngel7
Summary: Harry get his inheritance and turns into a... cat? WTF? DM/HP no OoP HBP DH.
1. Chapter 1

**Curiosity Killed the Cat**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine! *whines* It is J.K. Rowling's * turns to cry silently.*

_A/N: This is my second story on this account… I hope I live up to all of my faithful readers with this story._

"_Thought", _"Spoken"

**Chapter One: Inheritance.**

Harry Potter a boy of the mere age of 14 woke up in number twelve grimmauld place on the night of July 30th. "_Why am I up?"_ He wondered and turned to see Ron's sleeping form in the next bed over. "_What time is it?"_ Was his next thought. He turned to his bed side table and picked up his watch. 11:59 the watch said. _"A minute before my birthday. Okay strange why would I…"_ Harry's thoughts were cut off when a searing pain shot through his head and then traveled down his spine. Harry bit on his tongue to keep from crying out and waking Ron. Harry eventually passed out.

Harry woke back up and looked around it was still dark. He looked at his watch in the moon light. 12:59. "_Well it's my birthday. But that's weird it is exactly one hour from when I last woke up." _A new pain came then. The pain was in his mouth and hands. "_This is quite confusing"_ he thought right before passing out for the second time that night.

The next time Harry woke up it was 1:59. Pain didn't come this time. Instead his nose tingled and it felt as if his eyes were being forced out of his head. His eyebrows and cheeks were numb and there was a distinct feeling of pins and needles traveling up and down his body. At 2:59 the feelings stopped and a headache settled in. Harry eventually passed out because he had literally no energy left.

When Harry woke again it was 7:00. _At least it's not a 59._ Harry sighed and rolled to see if Ron was up. Ron was sadly awake and staring wide eyed at Harry.

"H-H-Harry? What did you do to yourself?" Ron stammered out.

"What do you mean?" Harry said noting his voice was much silkier then it had been.

"I would go look in a mirror. Oh, and Happy birthday." Ron said.

Harry nodded his thanks and got up. He walked into the bathroom Ron and him shared and looked in the mirror. His face was completely different than when he had last looked at it. His eyes were still green but they were brighter than before if that was possible. His pupils had changed from the normal circle to slits. He had whiskers coming from his cheeks and instead of eyebrows he had tufts of fur. His ears were now cat ears and sat on the top of his head. The fur on them was black blending in with his hair.

He also noticed he didn't need his glasses and he could smell much better along with expert hearing. Harry figured he was stronger and by the looks of his arms he had more muscles. He felt an extra appendage twitch and he turned to see that he had a tail.

"So what am I? Cat man?" Harry groaned out.

"I don't know. Come on lets go see if mum or dad knows what is going on." Ron said as he pulled on his shirt. Harry nodded and spelled hi pants to have a hole for his tail. They walked out of their room and down the many flights of stairs to get to the kitchen. When they walked in everyone looked up. The room's occupants included Hermione, , , Ginny, Fred, and George.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"I remember reading about a creature that looked like that. It was called a Cattersine easily known as a werecat." Hermione said in her know-it-all voice.

"Wicked Harry could we borrow some strands of your fur? Cattersine fur has extremely great properties." Fred said looking at George with a suspicions smile.

"No you will not use any of Harry's fur." said in a motherly tone.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" A voice said from the door.

Harry turned to see Remus and Sirius standing there with huge smiles on their faces. Harry looked at them blankly for a couple of seconds and then he smelt it. Wolf and dog coming off in waves from them. Harry panicked and ran behind Hermione feeling safest with her. "They, They are… DOGS!" He screeched at the top of his lungs. "Save me Hermione," Harry whined.

"Harry they aren't going to hurt you," Hermione said to Harry and then turned to the rest of them, "This seems to be a problem. As a Cattersine Harry can smell anything dog like for miles and both of you," Hermione pointed at Remus and Sirius, "are something akin to a dog. Remus a werewolf and Sirius a dog animagus. Harry's Cat instincts are telling him to run, and if I'm correct a Cattersine feels the most comfortable with a female that is a virgin. Which I qualify for both."

Harry looked at Hermione with a funny look plastered on his face, "Hermione, I think if I'm near you while they're in here I can live."

Hermione laughed, "Of course Harry, come sit with me and eat your birthday breakfast."

Harry smiled and plopped into Ron's normal seat. Ron sat next to Sirius instead of Hermione. "Hermione tell me more of…well me." Harry asked as he pulled the plate of bacon to him.

"Sure, well unlike a werewolf a Cattersine is always in the form of a cat and if you are a dominant you can create a strong illusion to look like a human." Hermione said pouring syrup onto her waffles.

"So there are Dominants and Submissives? What does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked feeling curious.

"Well each Cattersine has his or her own mate. They have to be a Cattersine because if any mortal were to have sex with a Cattersine they would either die or lose their mind." Hermione said Piling eggs onto her plate.

"Why is that?" Harry asked staring at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Well because at the height of a Cattersine's pleasure they have so much power and energy flowing from them that even the strongest wizard would go insane." Hermione stole some bacon off of Harry's plate because he had about twenty pieces on his plate.

"Is that all a Cattersine can do?" Harry asked completely taken over by curiosity.

"No, I remember the book I read said that when a Cattersine has its powers completely under control it knows every single person's, mortal or immortal's, weakness. And they are extremely powerful when it comes to screwing with a person's mind. They are skilled with a sword if dominant and a blade and/or bow if submissive… The problem is Harry wand magic doesn't work for Cattersines." Hermione said cutting up her waffles.

"So you're saying that I can't use a wand?" Harry said completely forgetting about his food.

"No you can't, but if I remember correctly the reason a Cattersine doesn't use a wand is because their power is too strong for wand use or wand spells. A Cattersine just wills it and the power makes it so." Hermione said finally looking at him again.

"Whoa. Back to the mate thing. Besides the illusion thing how can you tell a Dominant from Submissive?" Harry said his mind snapping back to one of his previous questions.

"Well, a submissive has an unusually long tail (sometimes too long) and big ears and markings that represent who their mate is, takes up their whole back. And a dominant usually has a normal size tail and the ears are sized perfectly for the head. The dominant also has markings but usually on their forearm." Hermione said looking at Harry's blank arms.

"Oh…" Harry looked at his arms too, "Looks like I'm a sub. Okay any power differences?" _it certainly is good to have someone like Hermione around._

"Yeah the sub tends to be a bit more powerful in magic and mind control while the Dom is more physically powerful. Harry I have to let you know two things…" Hermione said trailing off.

"What?" Harry's curiosity spiked more.

"Your mate is obviously a boy because you're a sub and you're considered a dark creature. Meaning the ministry will want tabs on you… more than they already do." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Like that matters they already think I'm dark… Hermione why am I so curious?" he asked.

"Harry, you're like a little kitten you're going to be curious."

_A/N: was that a good start for this story? I'm going to write this at the same time as Angelic feelings because when I write this I have a terrible need for Harry to be more cat like so I'm writing a different story to fulfill that need *smiles*_

_Now Review and tell me if you like the story so far!_

_Love,_

_DragonAngel7_


	2. Chapter 2

**Curiosity Killed the Cat**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling *scowels*

_A/N:SO… I'm sorry I got eaten by my school, literally! So don't kill me please! *ducks from a knife thrown at my head.* remember you guys love me :D_

"_thought", _"Spoken", **"Cat language", **_**"Parseltongue"**_

**Chapter two: Diagon Ally**

Harry was standing in a bathroom at grimwald place halfway dressed. He was examining the fur on his back which was in strange shapes but it was all black. One shape looked like a dragon lying down across his upper back. Right above the dragon was an ice bird of some sort which was distinguished by the ice like spikes from its head. Bellow the dragon was a serpent with a crown on its head. On the lowest part of his lower back a demon unicorn was rearing up.

"Harry, hurry up. We are about to leave for Diagon Ally." Ron said from right outside the door.

Harry sighed, "Yeah, one second." He gave one last quick glance at his marks and then pulled a green t-shirt over his head. He spelled the jeans to have a hole for his tail and then slipped them on.

Harry ran a hand through his shoulder length hair that was apparently deciding to be tame now that he had his inheritance. And, of course, now that he had his inheritance he was much more graceful then he had been.

Harry walked out and almost collided with Ron. "Took you long enough. Come on we are fluing." Ron said as Harry slipped past him gracefully. The boys walked into the living room to see that everyone else was standing there. One by one all of the Weaslys flued out. Harry went right before Hermione and Remus did.

The fire place spun before him and then suddenly stopped. Harry stepped out in one fluid motion. "That's a fist." He said eyeing the fire place.

"What's a first?" Ran asked as he came up. "Oh never mind mum wants you to put on your hood so people can't see your ears."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Harry said as he pulled up his hood making sure to hide his whiskers while he was at it.

walked over and looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and Gorge. "I'll let you six run off but stay in groups of three please." He said. They all nodded.

Ginny, Fred, and Gorge skipped off with each other, "I swear they are going to open a joke shop together the three of them." Ron said.

"Mmm, yeah, I am funding the twins and knowing Ginny she will probably join them," Harry said watching them from under his hood, "I bet I look like a death eater."

"You don't, anyways, where do you want to go seeing as it's your birthday?" Hermione said turning away from the joker three with a disapproving look.

"Well, I have 50 galleons to spend from everyone… I kind of want to look at blades, I know Olavanders has blades. Why don't we go there." Harry said starting off towards the wand shop.

Ron and Hermione shared a knowing look and fallowed after him. They were almost there when they got stopped by Draco Malfoy.

"If it isn't Weasel and mudblood… who's this and where's Potter?" Malfoy asked, "Wait I bet that is Potter hiding from everyone who knows he's a fake." He said after some thought.

Harry's ears went flat underneath the hood and he was baring his sharp teeth. His claws had unsheathed and his tail was flicking dangerously. Then he stopped his sudden aggression when he noticed a faint outline on Malfoy's head. He tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Isn't it a bit hot to be wearing a cloak, Potter?" Malfoy asked taking a step towards Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron out of the corner of his eyes. They were being strangely silent for once when it came to Malfoy. Harry looked back at Malfoy noticing he was wearing a long sleeve shirt.

"Isn't it a bit hot to be wearing a long sleeve shirt, Malfoy?" Harry countered. _That was a mistake._ He had forgotten his voice was a lot smoother now and it seemed Malfoy had noticed that.

"Voice change, Potter, how pathetic." He sneered.

Harry shook his head and turned to look back at Ron and Hermione, "Come on guys let's go." He said.

"Nah, Harry let's stay here a bit longer Malfoy seems like he has something interesting to say." Hermione said.

"Yeah let's stay." Ron said, "And Malfoy was right it is to hot to be wearing a cloak why don't you take it off."

_What the fuck are they talking about?_ Harry turned back to Malfoy. "What ever you did, undo it." He said in a quiet dangerous voice.

"Fine, I will after I see your arms." Malfoy said eyeing Harry's sides where he supposed his arms were.

_God, am I thankful I'm a submissive._ Harry thought has he pulled his arms out from his cloak and showed them to Malfoy. "See, nothing on my arms." He said.

Malfoy scowled and then waved his hand and suddenly Ron was yelling and Hermione was trying to get him to calm down. "Have it your way, Potter, but I know something about you has changed." The Malfoy walked away.

Ron tried to charge after him but Hermione stopped him. "Harry, what was that about?" she called over Ron's struggling.

"I don't know… Ron stop that, come on lets go get me a blade." Harry said turning his back to Malfoy's form and walking into the wand shop. Ron and Hermione followed. Ron was mumbling about stupid Slytherins.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when you would be back." Olevander said as he walked towards the back of the shop. "Come fallow me."

Harry fallowed obediently to the very back. "Sir, I want a blade."

"I figured… hummm this one," He started mumbling to himself as he picked out boxes. Eventually he had five boxes in his hand and carried them back to the front. Harry fallowed him there.

"Try this one." Olevander handed Harry a blade that's handle had a carved lion on it and a ruby at the top for the eye. The blade was custom silver. When Harry took the blade from him it jerked from his hand onto the ground. "Guess not."

The next one Harry took had a hippogriff on the hilt a Safire stone and silver blade. It rejected him like the first. The third one a large cat and the stone was an opal. Rejected. The fourth had a snake around the hilt and a diamond stone. Rejected.

The last blade was silver like the rest but the hilt was white. A dragon was carved out twisting around the blade and the stone was a sparkling emerald. This blade didn't do a thing it just sat in his hands peacefully. "That is the one. Here," Olevander handed Harry the sheath. The sheath was a deep forest green with silver at the tip and sliver at the opening. Harry lased it though his belt loops and clipped closed before he sheathed the Blade.

"Oh and here is the bow that goes with it. I'm sure that it will work with you because the blade does." The bow was pure Silver with a dragon carved on. There were two emeralds where the eyes would have been. The quiver was decorated the same way as the sheath for the blade was.

Harry slung it over his shoulder, "Thank you, how much will it be?"

"The price is nothing. Consider it a birthday present, Mr. Potter." With that said Olevander walk away into the back.

"He is strange," Ron said. "Come on let's go get ice cream, and then go meet mum and dad back at Flourish and Blots.

Harry sighed, "Yeah." They walked over to the ice cream shop and ordered three small cones of chocolate. After they got the ice cream they headed over to Flourish and Blots.

Malfoy ran into them again literally. He was running from something and ran into Harry causing him to fall onto the ground and his hood to come off. Harry hissed in surprise and tried to push Malfoy off but failed. "Watch where you're going, Malfoy." He said noticing that Malfoy was stratlling him.

"Potter, you're a Cattersine?" Malfoy asked looking at him slightly dazed.

"Yeah, so?" Harry finally managed to slip out from underneath Malfoy. He stood up and in one fluent motion pulled his hood up.

"They are said to be very dark creatures." Malfoy stood up also giving him a strange look.

"And your point is? Everyone thinks I'm insane anyways" Harry glanced down and noticed Malfoy's hand twitch.

"That's because you are" Malfoy's hand twitched again, "SO you are scared to show your true inheritance?"

"I'm not scared," Harry was sorely tempted to say you wish, "I'm just supposed to be the symbol of the light and having a DARK creature as that might cause havoc."

"Ahhh but no one believes you so why should it matter?"

Harry lost his temper and flung himself at Malfoy. He went to strike Malfoy down completely forgetting that Malfoy was bigger than him. Ron lunged at Malfoy after Harry, but Hermione grabbed him, "Come on let's get the others, Harry is stronger now. He can deal with Malfoy." Hermione dragged Ron into the book store.

Malfoy reacted quicker then Harry expected. He grabbed Harry's hand right before it hit his face and forced it backwards. Harry quickly turned himself around to stop the worst of the pain. That on the other hand proved to work for Malfoy. He forced Harry's hand farther up his back. "You should remember Potter to never underestimate your opponent." Malfoy whispered in his ear.

Harry hissed in parseltongue, _**"Damn you!" **_

Malfoy pulled his arm higher up his back. "I'm sorry didn't catch that, I don't understand snake."

Harry howled in pain, **"Damn it, Malfoy, let me go."**

"I don't understand… cat either." Harry caught Malfoy's hesitation at that also.

Harry sighed in annoyance, "Let me go."

Harry could almost feel Malfoy smirk, "I think not."

Harry growled, "Fine be that way."

"What?" Malfoy tightened his grip suspiciously.

Harry smirked and then let his power push out from him. "You forget who your messing with."

Malfoy let go of his arm immediately, "Right, Cattersine, creepy creatures that are annoyingly powerful. Remember that." He then ran off.

"Cowered as ever," Harry held his shoulder from where the older boy had hurt it.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Malfoy just over powered me." Harry rolled his head and turned around to see Hermione with her eyes wide.

"He shouldn't have been able to overpower you," Her voice cracked.

_a/n: how did that go? It's a lot longer than the last chapter… well…_

_Now go Review_

_Love, _

_Dragonangel7_


	3. Chapter 3

**Curiosity Killed the Cat**

Disclaimer: I am not an author… yet.

_A/N: I think I'm back on-line, for now. I still have a couple more weeks left in school but I think things will tone down now. _

"_thought", _"Spoken", **"Cat language", **_**"Parseltongue"**_

**Chapter Three: The Hogwarts Express**

After that Hermioneand Harry walked back to the bookshop whispering feverously to each other. "Hermione are you sure that he couldn't have done that?"

"Yes Harry, the only things that can physically over power a submissive Cattersine, like you, are full blown out angry male vela's, male vampires at a new moon, and _Dominant Cattersine Males."_ Hermione looked about worried.

"Tonight is a new moon." Harry looked at Hermione, "The only thing we can eliminate is the Vela thing."

Hermione sighed, "Well I'm praying he is a vampire, because if not that means he is a dominant Cattersine, and things could get gory if your mate finds out he has been touching you."

"That would be if he isn't my mate, Herms we don't know who my mate is." Harry reminded her as they grabbed the books they needed off the shelves.

"That, too. If he is your mate then Ron will throw a screaming ass fit." Hermione glanced behind them to see Ron looking longingly at her.

"I can't believe you liked him." Harry giggled.

"Me neither, but you know… I like someone else now" Hermione shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"Yeah, to bad he's a Slytherin, Ron is going to murder if he finds out that not only do you not like him, but that you like a Snake." Harry grabbed her and dragged her over to the counter to purchase their books.

"Shut up. He's going to hear you." Hermione glanced back again.

Harry glanced back at Ron who was now moping about. "No he's not. He is too busy moping to care."

"Oh, you shush." Hermione hit him on the back of the head.

"HEY!" Harry jumped. "That hurt. And it wasn't very nice."

"I never said I was nice Harry James Potter." Hermione smirked and walked out of the store, "come on let's get back to Grimmauld Place."

Harry followed her as they walked over to Mr. Weasly. "Smirking doesn't suit you." He commented drily.

"Let's go you three, the rest already left." Mr. Weasly ushered them into the fireplace.

_**LOVE!**_

That next morning Grimmauld Place was in chaos.

"Ginny grab your brush, Ron don't forget your wand, FRED, GOREGE PUT THAT DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Harry laughed lightly as the Weaslys bustled around as usual before getting on the train.

"They are fun to watch aren't they?" Hermione asked from behind him.

"Amusing as ever." Harry laughed again.

"Are you going to say good-bye to your godfather?" Hermione asked.

"I probably should." Harry sighed.

"Why don't you?" Hermione sat down next to Harry.

"He keeps calling me James and it's getting annoying." Harry pulled on one of his cat ears.

"Oh" Hermione glanced up and so did Harry to see Sirius standing in the door way.

Sirius nodded lightly to Harry before disappearing upstairs. Harry sighed, "He knows I'm upset about it."

"Maybe going back to school will help?" Hermione looked at Harry worriedly.

"And deal with Dumbledore? I think not." Harry snickered when Fred sneaked some of the strange candies he had into Ron's snack bag.

"Okay I think we are all ready, lets flue" Mrs. Weasly pushed her children through the fireplace with their trunks, "Harry you next." Harry gracefully walked into the fireplace to flue to the train station.

Harry came out and immediately ran into someone that had come out of the fire place next to him. "Uff," The parson Harry ran into caught him before he fell.

"I thought Cattersines were supposed to be graceful." The person whispered.

Harry groaned it was Malfoy, "You ran into me too."

Malfoy hummed, "Here let me help you." He pulled up the hood to Harry's cloak. "Hide your face from everyone else."

"My mate is going to tare you apart if he ever finds out you were holding me against you." Harry pushed against Malfoy's chest to try and get away, but try as he might he could seem to get Malfoy to let go.

"So you know who your mate is?" Malfoy made a face.

"Well… no, no I don't, not yet anyways." Harry sagged against the taller boy giving up in trying to get away.

"Well I'll give you a hint on something." Malfoy looked off into the distance.

"What?" Harry tried to turn and see what he was looking at.

"There is one other Cattersine at Hogwarts, and he doesn't have a mate yet." Harry was too caught up be his words that he didn't notice Malfoy run a hand through his hair and over his ears, pushing to hood off.

"Is he a dominant?" Harry's voice sounded dazed.

"Yes." Malfoy nodded lightly and let go of Harry. "I'm going to go meet up with my friends."

Harry watched him walk off still in a slight stupor. After a couple of seconds Harry looked around to find that only lingering students were still on the platform. He grabbed his trunk and carried it onto the train to find an empty compartment, remembering that Ron and Hermione were now prefects and would be at the meeting. Harry sighed, he had walked the length of the train and no compartments were open, how bothersome.

Harry was about to start walking back up the train to see if he could find Fred and Gorge when he got pushed into the open compartment next to him. "Hey, watch it, Theo. He is small." Harry regretted hearing that voice.

"Malfoy, are you really going to annoy me again?" Harry grimaced as Draco picked up his trunk and put it up high where he couldn't reach. _"Wait a minute… _his thoughts back tracked, _"Since when has he been Draco?" _

"Well, Potter, you are in our compartment." Harry looked around to find that Crabb, Goyle, and Theodore Nott were also sitting in the compartment.

"Oh…" Was all Harry said from his position on the floor, "Could I have my trunk back?" He asked suddenly.

"I don't think so." Malfoy scooped Harry up and placed him onto the seat next to him.

"Please?" Harry gave him his best I'm-a-cute-cat-thing-so-you-will-give-me-what-I-want look.

"Not going to work." Malfoy smirked and slung his arm around Harry, who found that he was in no position to argue with the annoying Slytherin.

"Fine." Right after Harry said fine the compartment door opened and in stepped Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, looky Darcy-poo has got himself a boyfriend. And it is Harry Potter himself." Pansy cooed. A long time ago before getting on the train Harry had pushed his ears flat against his head to try and get them to blend in, but if they weren't already pushed flat Harry was sure they would be now.

"Does he know Draco?" Blaise asked.

Harry glanced down and made sure to hide his tail behind Draco. _"If only I could glamour my whiskers and fur tufts on my face… and my eyes also."_

"No, and he doesn't need to." Draco glared at the other two.

"What is he doing here anyways?" Pansy asked and plopped herself down on Draco's other side.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Blaise asked looking around.

"Right here." Draco pulled Harry into his lap.

Harry yelped and tried to struggle out of his grip, but yet again try as he might he couldn't get out of Draco's grip. _"Why the hell can't I get away from him?"_

"Stop that," Draco growled, "I'm being nice and letting you sit on my lap and all you can do is struggle?"

Harry glared daggers at the ceiling. Why had he let himself get caught in this mess?

Blaise leaned over to whack Pansy from some comment that Harry had missed. That's when he noticed Harry looked completely different, "You're a Cattersine?" He asked hesitantly.

Everyone looked at Harry and he could hear and feel Draco laughing behind him, "Yeah, and your point is?"

"The great Harry Potter is a DARK creature!" Pansy started laughing.

"Yep, I'm so Dark and scary." Harry replied sarcastically.

"And he's sarcastic." Blaise looked shocked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah," He said slowly, "And look there is the castle."

Pansy peered out the window and got up, "I'm going to get dressed, away from all of you, no Draco I don't care that you are gay." She grabbed her trunk and walked out.

Theodore got up and walked out. "His stuff is in another compartment," Draco explained.

Crabb and Goyle grunted and followed Theodore, "Thiers too."

"Well… I'd best be going, my trunk is with the prefects." Blaise left before Draco could catch him.

"My friends are quite strange." Draco ran a hand over his hair and Harry yet again saw something different in the air above his head.

"You think?" Harry rolled his eyes and watched as Draco pulled down his trunk, "It would be nice if I could get my trunk." Harry said glancing at Draco.

Draco nodded and pulled Harry's trunk down, "Why are you so short?"

"I'm a submissive, I have to be short. Don't ask me why it's getting annoying being too short to do certain things."

"But it makes you a good seeker, being so small." Draco pulled on his cloak and Harry started to rummage for his.

"Yeah, are you seeker this year?" Harry found his cloak and slid into it.

"No, I had a major growth spurt last year and they had to put me on as chaser." He mock pouted.

"What was with you and Crabb and Goyle yesterday?" Harry closed his trunk and felt the train start to slow.

"Nothing, shouldn't you find your friends they are going to be worried." Draco said abruptly.

"Nah, Hermione is fine with me talking to you," _"Mainly because she wants to know what you are." _His thoughts trailed off.

"And weasel?"

"Uhhh yeah, that doesn't really matter…" Harry shuffled his feet, "I'll just see him at the feast."

"Oaky," the train stopped abruptly and Harry fell forward, right onto Draco.

"Eip," Harry squeaked in surprise and tried to regain his balance, too late though, Draco had already caught him up around the waist.

"I didn't know you wanted to be close to me." Draco whispered.

"Oh shut it, Malfoy," Harry pushed against his chest trying to get away again, "and let me go."

"Oh not until you say the magic word."

Harry rolled his eyes and noticed people had started to walk off the train. This wouldn't look good, "which one there are lots?" Harry said sarcastically.

"But none of them work with your magic." Draco smirked.

"You know an awful lot about Cattersines." Harry tried again to get away, but try as he might somehow Draco kept managing to overpower him.

"Yeah, I'm a pure blood, I would know."

Harry sighed, "We are going to miss the carriages."

"Just say it."

"Fine," Harry glared up at him, "Please, let me go."

"Oh, you don't mean it." Draco looked away humming.

Harry growled**, "Stupid, Malfoy, I know he wants me to beg." **Harry wanted to hit his head on something hard, so he hit his head on the only thing he could. Draco's chest.

"That doesn't hurt me, Potter, and you are too short to head butt me." Draco raised an eyebrow and watched as Harry banged his head on his chest.

Harry sighed again and stopped hitting his head and just let it rest there for a second. That was stupid because now he smelt something wonderful rolling off in waves from Draco. He sniffed a couple times and then looked up, "What cologne are you wearing?" Harry asked.

"I'm not." Draco gave him a strange look.

"Oh, well could you please let me go." Harry push against him again.

"Fine." Draco let go of him and lifted up his and Harry's trunk, "Come on Gryffindork let's go."

"Hey!" Harry cried indignantly following Draco out of the compartment and out of the train.

By the time the two got to where the carriages usually waited, they were all gone. "See if you had let me go sooner we wouldn't have missed the carriages."

"Well if you had said please sooner…" Draco trailed off when he saw Harry's eyes flashing, "I'll just put our trunks with the rest of the trunks." He set them down and started off toward the school. "Look if you don't want to talk to me I understand."

Harry was slightly taken aback and was having trouble keeping his head strait. The smells coming from Draco were just addicting. "I- it's not that I don't want to talk to you- it's just that you annoy my sometimes." Harry caught up with him, trying not to give into his temptation to bury his face into Draco's neck and just breathe deeply.

"Right back at you." Draco said slowing down slightly.

Harry was defiantly addicted to the smell of Draco now. "SO we could try to be friends?"

"My friends won't care; they think it is wicked that you are a dark creature. What will your friends think though?" Draco stopped suddenly and turned to face Harry with his arms crossed.

"Ron will throw a fit, but doesn't matter. Hermione will be happy for me. I seriously think the only reason she hasn't requested a house change to Ravenclaw is because I haven't requested a house change to where I'm supposed to be." Harry ran a hand over his cat ears before twitching his tail in amusement.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco took a step forward.

Harry slid away from him, "Oh, nothing." He started to run to the castle, "I'll race you there!" He called back over his shoulder. "And I'll win!"

"Oh, no you won't!" Draco ran after him.

When they got to the entrance hall students were filing out. "Great we missed the feast." Draco said sarcastically.

"Mr. Malfoy if you would come with me, Mr. Potter The Headmaster wishes to see you about your request earlier this summer." The two boys turned around to find Professor Snape standing there watching them.

"You're going to get off easy, he is your godfather." Harry whispered and scampered off before Snape could change his mind.

Harry got to the Gargoyle and noticed he didn't know the password, "Damn it… let's see… Kit Kat, Snickers, Milky Way." The gargoyle moved out of the way. "Finally." Harry walked up the stairs taking them two at a time.

Harry knocked at the door when he finally got there, "Come in Harry." Dumbledore's voice came from through the door.

Harry walked in, "You asked to see me sir?"

"Yes, Harry, have a seat." Dumbledore gestured to the chair across from him. "You requested a house change?"

"Actually sir I didn't really mean it." Harry didn't really want Draco to know that he belonged in Slytherin.

"Well, you can't take it back," Harry looked into Dumbledore's twinkling eyes and felt his head begin to pound.

"_God, I wish I could know what he was thinking."_ Suddenly Harry could hear Dumbledore's thoughts.

"_We can't have a dark creature in Gryffindor. I need to talk to Neville; Harry can't be the chosen one especially if he is a rare dark creature that holds too much power. An unexpected death after he becomes a Slytherin, yes that will work."_

"On, second thought I'll take the house change." Harry was quite happy about his powers right now.

"Good," Dumbledore took the sorting hat down from the shelf and placed it onto Harry's head.

"Mr. Potter changed your mind at last. Oh and you are even more suited for Slytherin. Well, SLYTHERIN" The hat yelled out.

"Did you have to yell? Stupid hat." Dumbledore grumbled and changed Harry's badge.

"Of course I had to yell I always do, and I'm older then you so stuff it." Dumbledore glared at the hat.

"Well, I'm off to my new common room." Harry got up with a twitch of his tail.

"Don't you need to-"

Harry cut him off, "I already know where it is." He walked out and down the stairs. "Annoying bastard," he mumbled.

Harry wondered down to the entrance hall and ran into Ron.

"Harry, I was just… why are you wearing a Slytherin badge?" Ron glared at him.

"I got a house switch, deal with it Ron," Harry said darkly and pushed past him to see his two best girlfriends standing in the grate halls door way. Hermione smiled and Ginny nodded. Both of them new that Harry was doing what was right.

Harry nodded back and then pranced off to his new rooms, and his new friend, more importantly, his addiction. Harry walked right up the Slytherin Wall and remembered he had forgotten one thing, a password. "Damn it, what is with me and not having passwords around here?"

Harry looked closely at the wall, something he hadn't done in second year and noticed a small snake engraved in one of the bricks._ "Could it really be that easy?" _he wondered to himself, _**"Open."**_ He hissed and the wall slid open. "Guess it is.

The whole common room looked up at him and Harry smirked, "Hello guys." He said in a silky voice, "May I ask where the Slytherin Ice Prince is?" they all looked to Draco who was lounging in a chair next to the fire reading.

Harry pranced over to him his whiskers trembling as he smelt his new addiction. "Hello there, Draco." Harry purred.

Draco looked up, "What are you doing here?"

Harry motioned to his badge before sliding into a chair next to the source of his addiction.

"You're in Slytherin now?" Draco looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yep." Harry pulled at his whiskers pretending to be deep in thought.

"I'll be right back." Draco slammed his book closed, dropped it on Harry's lap, and ran off.

"Well that was strange." Harry looked at the title of the book and read, How to deal with your submissive or dominant Cattersine mate. Now why would he be reading that?

"Look he is a Slytherin now, a solution to all our problems, Marcus he's our seeker now!" Draco came walking back up with Marcus Flint.

Marcus looked at Harry, "The best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen, and he has lost his clumsiness, Gryffindor will never know what hit them." Marcus nodded to him, "Welcome to the team Potter."

Marcus walked away and Draco started looking around for his book, "Harry, where did I put my book?"

Harry smirked, "This one?" he held it up and then dove out of the way from Draco who and dove to grab his book.

"Give it here!" Harry ran across the common room giggling his large ears flopping out.

"Catch that cat!" He heard Theodore yell out before someone grabbed his tail.

Harry yowled out in pure pain and then started rambling in a mix of Cattersine and Parseltongue, **"Mate,**_** Mate,**_** I need**_** my mate."**_His eyes were wide before he heard a lot of screaming and yelling.

And then Blaise was in front of him, "who is your mate Harry? Who?" Harry shook his head and then very slowly pulled himself together.

"I don't know…" Draco squatted next to Blaise.

"I think you need to tell him Draco." Blaise looked at Draco.

"I don't need to, he is fine." Harry then promptly passed out as he felt a world of comfort surround him.

_AN: Hello! Kind of long… I don't know what got into me while writing this chapter, but I think I know where everything is going. Okay don't kill me for making an evil Dumbledore but he annoys me, and so does Ron, with all his winning… so yeah. There you go._

_REVIEW!... _

**Draco: Say the magic word!**

_DragonAngel7:NO! that only works on Harry! Now be nice._

Harry: He is right though… well so is she… ahh don't hit me either of you!

_DragonAngel7: *whispers* please review. Draco Don't Kill Harry, He has cute ears…._

Love from,

DragonAngel7…._ Review :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Curiosity Killed the Cat**

Disclaimer: I am not an author… yet.

_A/N:Oky-doky, School is out, Finals might have killed me, but I think I'm fine. My sister has kicked me out of my room, but hey it's all good. From now on I'm going to try and update at most once a week, but I can't promise because I will be going out of town every now and then. When I do go out of town I will give you a heads up and a good-bye chapter. I'm going to try and get back on-line with Angelic Feelings, but I'm kind of lethargic with that story right now. Oh well I'm having way to much fun with this one :D I know you guys are too… right? RIGHT?_

_Oh well, you all are amazing, and I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!_

"_thought", _"Spoken", **"Cat language", **_**"Parseltongue", **_**Memory/quote from previous chapter. **

**CHAPTER FOUR: Harry's sneaky discoveries.**

"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" someone was yelling in his ear.

Harry groaned, "Draco shut up, I'm alive, but if you don't stop I might not be able to hear properly."

Draco jumped up and sighed with relief, "He's okay!" He paused, and then said almost as an afterthought, "We still have our seeker."

"That is, of course, why you were freaking about him." Blaise said sarcastically.

"I was not!" Draco cried out.

"Uh-huh, yeah…" Pansy said, raising an eye-brow.

Harry looked between Draco, Pansy and Blaise before saying, "Well I would like to take a bath, but I don't know where the bathroom is…"

Draco jumped forward and pulled him up, "I'll show you." Pansy and Blaise started laughing.

"What are they laughing about?" Harry asked, leaning into Draco slightly, taking deep breaths.

"I don't know, they're Pansy and Blaise, does anyone know?" Draco opened a door and led Harry into a huge bathroom.

Harry glanced around and noticed how big it was compared to the Gryffindor bathrooms. All of the facets were snakes with little emerald eyes and everything was silver. The floors were a dark wood and the walls a forest green. "Wow," was all he could say.

"What, Gryffindors don't have such nice bathrooms?" Draco asked, setting Harry down on the rim of a tub and turning on some of the facets.

"No, Gryffindor bathrooms are tiny and have only a couple of showers, not huge tubs." Harry unfastened his cloak and handed it to Draco. "Draco, I have a question, and seeing as you seem to know a lot about Cattersines I figured you could answer it." Harry watched as Draco placed his cloak in a basket.

"Hummm, and what is this question?"

"Well, I was wondering what happened back there in the common room… after someone grabbed my tail." He started to unbutton his shirt.

"That is because only your mate can touch your ears and tail, or else pain is the only thing you will know." Draco explained as he watched Harry unbutton his shirt.

"Oh," Harry slid off his shirt and held it and his tie out for Draco.

"Yeah," Draco took the clothing and dropped it with Harry's cloak. "Would you mind too much if I were to bathe with you?"

Harry glanced up as he took off his blue jeans, "No, but I must warn you my mate won't like it, if I ever find my mate."

Draco shook his head and yanked off his cloak, "I'm not worried about your mate, Harry."

Harry finished sliding off his pants and boxers while watching Draco pull his shirt off. He noticed a flash of something on Draco's arms but he had turned around to put all of his clothing in the basket. Harry slide into the tub and asked, "Why wouldn't you be?"

"Well," He pulled off his pants and grabbed Harry's before adding them to the basket, "Because of this," Draco waved his hand and white ears and a white tail appeared.

Harry gasped, "No wonder you know so much…"

"That would be what you would notice first, you know Harry I was looking at my marking the other night and some of them made me think of you." Draco held out his arms showing his markings to Harry. There was a phoenix and a Pegasus on his right for arms. His left forearms held a lion with a crown upon its head and a hippogriff.

Harry's ear twitched, "How do these remind you of me?"

"Well you are, or were, the prince of Gryffindor, and you have a temper like a phoenix. And now that I think about it, you are fairly good with Hippogriffs. Can I see your markings?" Draco slid into the water next to Harry.

"Yeah sure," Harry turned around so that Draco could see his back.

Draco reached out and ran a hand over the Dragon on Harry's back, making him shudder. _"Oh thank God there are bubbles, or else Draco would see my little problem." _Harry blushed and shifted lightly.

"Well, my name means dragon, and I'm supposed to be the Slytherin Ice Prince, I have an icy temper, or so I'm told. Oh and my Family animal is a demonic unicorn." Draco trailed his hand down Harry's back, smiling slightly when Harry trembled.

"So you figure…" Harry gasped when Draco stroked the base of his tail.

"Oh Harry I don't just figure, I know." Draco purred into his ear.

Harry shivered, "and how do you know?"

"I'm a dominant, all dominants know." Draco wound his arms around Harry.

"Oh," was all Harry could say. Draco started to gently wash Harry and hummed contentedly.

_**CATS!**_

"I've found my mate." Harry said to Hermione before potions started.

"Oh? And who is it?" Hermione looked up from the huge book she had in-front of her.

"Draco." Harry smiled slightly remembering Draco bathing him the night before.

"I figured so." Hermione turned back to her book and turned a page.

Harry smiled and shook his head, "You would."

"The way he was holding you on the station yesterday was a big hint. Oh, and Harry, Ginny is okay with everything that is going on, in fact she was wondering if you could talk to Theodore Nott, she apparently thinks he is funny, always making fun of Ronald." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, no problem… What about you?" Harry smirked, "I know you like Blaise."

"Shhhhh! Someone might hear you." Hermione blushed.

"It's true."

"Go sit with Draco, Snape will be here soon." Hermione hissed glancing around to make sure no one had overheard them.

Harry rolled his eyes and then pranced over to the rest of the Slytherins. "What was that all about?" Draco asked as Harry slid into a seat next to him.

"Oh Hermione likes Blaise and Ginny likes Theo. That's all." Harry pulled lightly on his tail so that he could place it into a comfortable position.

"What? Hermione… and Ginny…" Draco turned to gape at him, "You're joking, right?"

"I'm not joking. Hermione has liked Blaise since middle of last year, much to Ron's chagrin. Ginny, I didn't know about, but she thinks he is funny." He pulled out some parchment and a quill to take notes.

"Well, I can talk to Blaise, and Theo. That's easy, it's getting it into their heads that I'm not pulling their tails. Not that they have any." Draco snickered at his own joke.

"Ohhh, I was wondering…" Harry trailed off, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Yes?"

"Well, is it just me or is Blaise's Magic… well different?" Harry glanced at the boy in question.

"Oh, so you noticed."

"Of course I noticed, I'm not an idiot, Draco." Harry glared at his mate.

"That is questionable, at times." Draco responded easily.

"I'm not an idiot, just not observant." Harry retorted.

"And only idiots aren't observant."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but before he could the doors slammed open and an obviously infuriated Snape walked in. "I am assigning seats today, yes even to Slytherin."

"Shit, he hasn't done that since the second day of school in first year." Draco whispered lightly.

Harry's eyes widened and Snape continued, "Right, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Lavender Brown, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabb, and Padma Patil. Now get into your seats." Snape snapped after pointing to who went where.

Harry slid into his seat next to Draco at the front as everyone else started to grumble about the arrangements. "What do you think pissed him off?" Harry whispered into Draco's ear as he set his bag down.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," he sang before shooting his hand into the air.

"Draco…" Harry groaned under his breath.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked glaring at the both of them.

"Sir, I was just wondering what has made you so angry." Draco asked in his most innocent tone.

"Well, a certain professor re-sorted my least favorite student, and said student is now in my house." The whole time he said this, his eyes were on Harry.

"So are you blaming Professor Dumbledore or Harry?" Hermione asked in the same almost innocent tone.

"Both," Snape snapped.

"But sir, I didn't do anything" Harry stood up outraged.

"Oh yes you did Potter! You requested the change!" Snape yelled.

"I didn't mean it." With the rising of Harry's temper he could feel the control on his magic slipping.

"That doesn't matter, Potter," Snape spat his name like it was something foul, "You still were placed in my house making you my responsibility."

With the last said Harry's grip was lost. He grew pale and shook slightly. "_There is way too many innocents in here, I need out, now." _ He quickly turned and walked out of the potions classroom, not noticing that he was glowing a faint green. Once Harry was out of the Potions room he started running. He ran through the dungeons all the way to the Entrance Hall. Mentally he called his broom and then slipped outside.

Once outside Harry stopped trying to control his magic and just let it go, knowing that was the best option. He walked slowly to the Quidditch pitch waiting for his broom to come to him. _"How he manages to piss me off every single day is a wonder unto itself." _Harry let his eyes travel around him noticing the wind his magic was creating, and the way the weather was changing. _"Seems like a thunderstorm is coming. I didn't know I could change the weather, well Hermione did say that once a Cattersine's magic had settled they could do just about anything… except maybe raise the dead."_ Harry shuddered, _"that is just a nasty sight, why anyone would do that, I don't know."_

Harry's broom suddenly zoomed out of the school to him, _**"Finally!"**_ Harry said in Parseltongue, not quite cooled down enough to speak in English, but not comfortable enough to speak in Cattersine. He caught his broom and mounted it so he could finish the trek to the pitch faster. Harry leaned forward on his Firebolt to make it pick up speed.

He whooped when he reached the pitch pulling his broom up to a vertical climb. When he started to pass above clouds he flipped backwards and dove vertically to the ground. Harry's broom picked up speed hurtling to the ground at a death defying pace. He briefly wondered what would happen if he didn't pull his broom up, but the shook his head and pulled up to fly parallel to the ground at the last possible second, ending up only a foot or two about the ground.

Harry proceeded to do many complicated twists and dives, calming his nerves from losing control of his magic. He stopped practicing his many stunts when it started to rain and he just hovered a couple yards from the ground watching as the Hogwarts Grounds were consumed by the grey sheen of rain.

While sitting there Harry let his thought drift over many subjects not truly concentrating on anything, until he remembered what happened in Dumbledore's office.

"**We can't have a dark creature in Gryffindor. I need to talk to Neville; Harry can't be the chosen one especially if he is a rare dark creature that holds too much power. An unexpected death after he becomes a Slytherin, yes that will work." **

Harry knew he was a dark creature, thanks to Hermione, but so what, that didn't mean he couldn't be in Gryffindor. Really, Remus was a dark creature and he was in Gryffindor, what was the difference? So Cattersines were rare and only showed up every couple of centuries, what was his point?

And what was that all about Dumbledore needing to talk to Neville? Wouldn't one think that being a rare dark creature be good? And what was with all this chosen one crap? If Harry wasn't the chosen one then what was Dumbledore going to do, convince Neville he was the chosen one, whatever that was?

And why would Dumbledore want Harry dead? Didn't he know that becoming a rare dark creature entitled him to ultimate power? Meaning an old fool like him, even a powerful old fool like him, couldn't kill him? Like that would work.

_(Unexpected A/N: Hey if you're slightly confused the past three paragraphs were Harry's mulling over what he had found out.)_

If that was the way Dumbledore worked, Harry wanted out, now. _"Hmmm, maybe the dark side wouldn't be so bad. I need to talk Draco into bringing me over to lovely little Voldemort."_Harry smiled, not a happy smile either, a cruel, malicious smile. _"Maybe I can catch him before Defense Against the Dark Arts." _

Harry flew off the pitch and shoot toward the castle, making it to the entrance in no time. He landed easily, despite all the mud. As he entered the school, he sent his broom back to the rooms and waved his hand lightly, making it look like he had never left the castle. Then off he raced, to the Potions class room, his ears flopping and his tail flying out behind him.

He was right, potions was just getting out when he reached the Potions room. Sadly, though, the first person who walked out was not Draco, but Ron.

Ron zeroed in on Harry and pushed the smaller boy down to the ground, "This is what you get for leaving Gryffindor, Potter." Ron pulled back his hand about to punch Harry.

Before Ron could even land a strike on Harry a voice came out of the crowd of watching students, "Weasley what is the meaning of this?"

Harry's and Ron's heads snapped to see Professor Snape standing there with an infuriated Draco standing next to him. Ron gaped, "Well… err… umm…." He apparently couldn't come up with an excuse to explain why he was about to beat up his best friend.

"Well then, fifty points from Gryffindor and detention with me every Wednesday and Friday for the next month." Snape sneered, "Ten points to Slytherin, for Mr. Malfoy coming to get me."

Ron walked away scowling and grumbling to himself.

"I just noticed something." Neville said cocking his head to the side.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"With Harry in Slytherin and Ron getting us point taken away daily, there is no way we're going to win the house cup." Neville frowned.

"Not to mention they probably listed him on as Seeker already, so there goes the Quidditch cup." Dean said looking slightly annoyed, "You know I really hate Dumbledore for making Harry swap houses right now."

They turned and walked away.

Harry shook his head, "I love how they talk about me now like I'm not even here." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. He turned his head back to Snape and Draco. What he saw was a funny sight. Snape was tilting his head to the side in a thoughtful way and Draco was giving Snape an odd look. "May I ask why you two look like that?"

"Oh, Professor Snape is mulling over what the Gryffindork just said." Draco answered nonchalantly.

"Which part?"

"All of it, right Professor?" Draco turned to Snape.

"Well, I can see the possible positive that you, Pot- err- Mr. Potter, are now in Slytherin. For one, we will without a doubt win the Quidditch cup, and somehow you always manage to pull house points at last minute. So the house cup is most likely ours." Snape said and then turned back into his classroom.

"Well that was out of character," Harry commented.

"When it comes down to house points Severus is pretty open… actually when it comes to beating Gryffindor he is even more open, even in welcoming the ex- Gryffindor Golden Boy." Draco looked back toward his godfather.

"Oh, well I was wondering, do you support the dark lord?" Harry pulled himself up and walked over to Draco.

"Shhh someone might hear you, but yes." Draco looked around and then started walking.

"Well, could you set up a meeting between him and me… I'm thinking about going Dark… but I have some boundaries." Harry followed him.

"Uhh, yeah, but I can't promise he will, umm how do I say it, want to meet with you, peacefully."

"Well, he'll just have to deal with it."

_A/N: Okay I know it's shorter than the last chapter, but I'm only setting up things… guys I'm just letting you know, Harry's dumb streak has officially ended! He is smart again… though he is still in his own little world… a lot. But what can I say; he's just cute like that._

_Well, thanks again for the reviews, and now… REVIEW! Just click on that nice little button… come on you know you want to. Just press the button and say something… … … … see that wasn't so hard… what do you mean it was hard, you're joking right? *eye roll* people just review. :D_

_Lots of Love,_

_DragonAngel7_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took me so long guys, I think we are back up and running. Fuel me with those reviews. (That's really what got me going again).

"_thought", _"Spoken", **"Cat language", **_**"Parseltongue"**_

**Chapter Five: Malfoy Manor (Hyper Harry is Hyper)**

That night Harry was running around the common room like a chicken with its head cut off. Draco had owled his father during their lunch break, who had just owled back saying that the Dark Lord was interested in what Harry wanted. So, Saturday Draco and Harry were flooing to Malfoy Manor to meet with the Dark Lord. This of course had Harry panicking about what he was going to wear and what exactly he was going to say, hence the running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

Draco chuckled and grabbed Harry as he ran by for the fifth time, pulling him into his lap, "You need to calm down my little kitten, he isn't going to judge you on what your wearing."

Harry squirmed around, "That still doesn't solve what I'm going to say!"

Draco tightened his hold, "Just tell him that you are interested in joining the dark side but under no terms will you do this that and the other, he listens very well when he knows you are more powerful than him, even though you can't control your powers."

Harry shifted in Draco's arms so that he could get a look at the other Cattersine, "He doesn't lord over you like you are some inconsequential thing beneath his worry?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You're joking right? He knows as a Cattersine I could easily rip him to shreds, or better yet reach into his mind and break his control over his powers. And you are more magically powerful than I am."

The black Cattersine sighed, "Okay, you have a point… But what if I panic?" He looked at Draco with big green I'm-a-cute-cat eyes.

"I'll be right behind you, supporting you the whole time." Draco rubbed soothing circles at the base of Harry's tale.

Harry nodded relaxing against Draco, "Are you going to help me with controlling my power?"

Draco looked down, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"My mental ability isn't strong enough"

"Then who will help me?" Harry was yet again giving Draco the I'm-a-lost-kitten look.

"The only person I can think of is Lord Voldemort." He looked down.

"Do you think he will help me?"

"Maybe, you can ask Saturday," Draco pulled Harry closer to him. "For now we should go to bed, we have classes tomorrow."

Harry nodded, "You're right."

_**Cattersines!**_

Saturday Morning:

Harry woke up when he rolled out of bed and, smack, onto the floor, "OW!"

Draco chuckled from where he was standing buttoning up a silver silk shirt, "Yes, the floor is still there, Harry."

Harry glared up at him, "Yes, I got that, no need to inform me." More gracefully than when he had woken up, Harry stood up and headed over to a dresser to steal one of Draco's shirts. "Do you think I should wear red or black?"

"How about green, it will look good with your eyes." Draco pulled out one of his favorite green shirts and handed it to Harry.

Harry promptly snatched it from him and buried his nose in the fabric mumbling, "It smells like you."

Draco smirked and gently pulled the shirt out of Harry's hands, "You need to put the shirt on, not smell it."

"But it smells like you, and you smell good." Harry looked at Draco with what Draco had dubbed his Kitten eyes.

"The only reason you think I smell good is because I'm your mate. Plus, you're a submissive; you can't control your need for your mate as well as I can."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco, "Yeah, but you can't say no to my cute kitten eyes."

Draco rolled his eyes, "That is beside the point. Now put the shirt on."

Harry snatched the shirt back from Draco and started to put it on, "It is not beside the point, it is the point! I might need you more than you need me, but I have you wrapped around my pinky finger."

"It's just part of the instinct."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco and waited for him to spell his cloths to fit him once he was dressed.

There was knocking at the door and Pansy's voice called through, "If you two are done bickering like an old married couple, Draco's father is here."

Harry and Draco shared a look before yelling at the exact time, "We were not bickering like an old married couple."

Draco added on to the end, "It's called flirting Pansy, try it some time."

The two boys could hear a small huff and then Pansy stomped off.

Draco turned to Harry, "Are you ready to go, Kitten?"

Harry looked down at himself and then sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be."

The two boys walked out to the common room and up to Mr. Malfoy, who was standing by the fire place with his arms crossed, "Took you two long enough, The Dark Long is waiting." He stepped into the Green Flames and disappeared. Harry and Draco Promptly followed.

They arrived in an office with a huge mahogany desk standing in front of them. There, behind the desk sat Lord Voldemort, who didn't look like a snake anymore. Actually he looked like the forty year old version of Tom Riddle.

Harry cocked his head to the side, looking incredibly like his feline cousin, "You look normal."

"Harry," Draco hissed, "That had to be the first thing you said to him?"

Harry swiveled his head around to look at Draco, "Well, considering that the last time I saw him he was a snake-faced humanoid, I figured that was appropriate"

"Harry…" Draco rubbed his temples and let out an exasperated sigh, "Sometimes I wonder if you are really seven."

Harry smiled mischievously, "Yup!"

Someone cleared their throat and the two boys realized they been having their conversation in front of the Dark Lord.

Harry turned back to look at the Dark Lord, "Anyways, you look normal, how did that happen?"

The Dark Lord looked up, "Well, the ritual's magic that brought me back wasn't quite done with the bringing back. I wasn't quite human at the time, now I am."

Harry nodded, understanding, "That makes since I guess."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "So you wanted to meet with me?"

Harry nodded suddenly, "Yup, I was thinking that I would join you, but not in the follower way. You see Dumbledore kind of pissed me off… and well I think it would be fun to bring him now."

Voldemort nodded, "Understandable."

"I have a few terms we need to go over first."

"And these terms would be?" He pressed his fingers together.

"I will not kill anyone. Anything that I certainly disapprove of, like the killing of muggle borns, will stop… and I have a say in the new Ministry laws!" Harry bounced on the balls of his feet.

Voldemort looked down and nodded, "You know we never wanted to kill muggle borns in the first place, just make them take classes about the magical world."

Harry smiled, "I approve!" Harry glanced back at Draco, who nodded encouragingly, "also, I was wondering if you would help me with my powers"

The Dark Lord's eyes grew wide slightly, "And what makes you think I would be able to help you?"

Harry glanced back at Draco for help. Draco nodded and stepped forward, "Your mental ability is greater than mine is, I had figured that in helping Harry control his mental powers you would be the best option.

The Dark Lord nodded, "I can see your reasoning. Fine, I will teach him."

Draco rested his hands on Harry's shoulder, "Thank you. Just know that if any harm comes to my Harry, there won't be enough left of your body for the Death Eaters to pick up."

Harry's head was spinning, Draco had just called him his!

The Dark Lord nodded, "I figured."

Draco smiled somewhat maliciously, "Now, if we are done here I'm sure you have some Dark Lord business to attend to." He pulled Harry out of the office who was waving happily back at the Dark Lord.

Harry turned and looked up at Draco who had one of his eyebrows raised in amusement, "You know, he isn't that scary now that he looks like a normal human."

Draco shook his head, "You haven't seen him when he is angry."

A mischievous look passed over Harry's face, "That sounds like it would be funny."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Not really. Come on I want you to meet my mother, she will think you are adorable."

Harry scrunched up his nose, "I am not adorable. Dangerous, dark, mysterious, maybe, but never adorable." Harry struck poses to prove his point.

Draco laughed, "Nope, you are definitely adorable."

"Nuh uh!" Harry pounced on Draco, trying and failing to tackle him to the ground. His tail twitch furiously as Draco wrapped his arms around him and held him in place. Harry struggled for a bit and then relaxed as he was surrounded by his favorite sent in the world; Draco.

"That is more like it." Draco mumbled into Harry's hair.

"How did you manage that?" Harry asked still completely relaxed against Draco.

"It's a dominant thing. We can secret hormones that control our submissive's moods. The reason we have it is because Submissives tend to be really hyper because of the amount of power they have." Draco rubbed circles on Harry's back enjoying the relaxed mood Harry was now it.

Harry hummed and then suddenly shot his head up to look at Draco, "That's not fair! You can control my mood but I can't control yours!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "I remember you saying earlier that you have me wrapped around your pinky finger. That seems like a lot of control to me."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco, "I still don't think it is very fair that you can control my moods by just making me smell you. Especially because I'm practically addicted to your sent." Harry's eyes grew wide and he clamped a hand over his mouth, mumbling though his hand, "You didn't hear that."

Draco rolled his eyes, "It is perfectly normal for the submissive to become addicted to the dominant's sent. It's how we manage to rope the small, hyper, powerful, submissives in. Think of it like when a male bird is showing off his bright feathers in order to woo in the female birds."

"We aren't birds Draco."

"I know, this is just how a dominant woos in a submissive."

Harry scrunched up his nose, "So you're saying that you are seducing me with your scent."

"Basically," Draco let Harry go and grabbed his hand, "Now, come on! I want you to meet my mother!"


End file.
